


The Adventures Of The Crow and The Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, Miraculous!au, We Need More Faraskye So I'm Making Some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kay Faraday lives under the care of her two best friends, Miles Edgeworth and Dick Gumshoe, The only people she considers family, Her first day of High School, however, It ends up in less than anyway she expected.One long time ago, There were superhero’s, given powers of various animals by something we refer to as Miraculous, Along with it a pixie version of the animal as a companion and the cause of the powers. However, there were two that were more powerful than any of the others. The Crow and the Black Cat. The Crow possessed the power of life and creation, It was borne from a Miraculous long forgotten, The Ladybug one, As a wish made broke it. Making the Crow take its place along with the Black Cat. These powers were long concealed and long forgotten, Until 2017, Los Angeles. Where the story begins.I don't know how to summary all that well :p
Relationships: Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Houzuki Akane | Ema Skye/Ichijou Mikumo | Kay Faraday, Itonokogiri Keisuke | Dick Gumshoe/Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Shiryuu Rou | Shi-Long Lang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Kay Faraday: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> This is the first fanfiction that I will post public and I'm not all that skilled at it, I just want to raise more awareness of these wonderful girls. I'm going to be rather focused on Faraskye at the start, But there will be intermissions with other characters and ships such as Kapollo. Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the ride! I'll most likely post a new chapter every Friday, Today, 6/26/20, Will have two posted so stay updated!

Kay would be bouncing around her room, prepping for her first day. This was her first day of High School and she was rather pumped up for it. She would have been imagining this day for the longest time, She would walk down the stairs when finished, Her backpack in her grasp as she saw Gumshoe cooking some pancakes,

He had been humming to a melody playing on the radio before noticing Kay come down, Giving her a smile as he started to speak to the younger girl 

“Heya Pal! Just making some pancakes for your first day! It’s gotta be better than the last! Edgeworth is just getting ready for work, So if you want to say goodbye, He’s in his room” 

He would say with a lopsided smile to Kay as she hopped back up the stairs to his room, Grabbing a paper plate and pancakes drenched in syrup to take to go, Miles Edgeworth would be adjusting his cravat as she entered, Faced towards the mirror, the scent of lavender hit her nose immediately, Seemed like Oldbag got him another bouquet, He would never admit it, But he only keeps the flowers so he can keep the figures of the Steel Samarai that normally came along with them, and low and behold, She spotted a new one on his shelf, He would be looking at his mirror, finally seeing Kay behind in the reflection as he would start to speak in his rather smooth voice

“Kay, excited for your first day it seems.” He would say towards her, not turning towards the shorter girl. He could sense her vigor from where he was standing. 

“You bet! I’m about to head out! I just wanted to say goodbye before I took some of Gummy’s pancakes to go!” She would say with her grin. He would finish his look before turning to her and saying, 

“Goodbye Kay, Don’t do anything that could get you hurt, Me and Detective Gumshoe will be court making us unavailable to pick you up.” He would say sharply towards the girl, Knowing how she behaves, He wanted to avoid any circumstances where her safety fell into jeopardy, 

“No promises!” She would stick out her tongue, Heading to the door, She could hear Edgeworth sigh as she left, 

She would take a glance at the time and take a spit take, She would be late at this rate! She would start running, being careful as she ate the stack of pancakes she took from her home. Before reaching a road, She had to wait for it to show green before walking, She wasn’t one for breaking laws, seeing as her caretakers are, well, a Detective and Prosecutor, As she crossed she heard a yelp of pain come from behind her, One masked woman fell to the floor, Her hair covered by a blue hood and her face a mask with a green symbol on it. Kay would speedfully notice that the light was about to turn red again before swiftly grabbing the ladies hand and dragging her across the street, Spilling her pancakes until only one remained onto the plate, The lady would look up at Kay and have a glint of joy in her eyes as she said 

“Thank you so much for your help, How unfortunate, Your pancakes spilled onto the ground, seemed like they tasted great.” The lady would say in a soft and soothing voice, Kay would give her a smile as she said to the lady 

“No its no problem! Don’t worry about it okay? Oh, shoot the time! I have to go, Have a lovely day ma’am!” She would say, picking up her bag and speeding off into the distance towards the school. 

The mysterious woman would smile to herself, One down, One to go. That nimble young lady seemed perfect for the Crow’s Pin. She would continue on her way, Strangely it seemed like they were heading the same direction,


	2. Ema Skye: Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Ema's turn!   
> I rewrote how RFTA went in this story, So only Gant got arrested,   
> Honestly just don't think about it too much,

September 2nd, 2017  
8:42 AM  
Skye Manor

Ema Skye would have been dragged out of her bed this morning by one of her sisters’ assistances. She normally had always been homeschooled for safety, however, She always was interested in one thing. Science! Lana Skye, her sister, was Chief Prosecutor, She had grown distance from her younger sibling since Damon Gant got arrested, While it did save her from his blackmail, His work was well cut out for her to take over, Her defense attorney had gotten her strictly out of punishment, So she continued life as if SL-9 and Gant never happened. Ema Skye had mostly what she wanted in life, But she knew her lack of social skills was an issue, So she requested to go to a public High School, It took much argument from her end but Lana eventually agreed. 

Ema normally wasn’t left alone, But today was the exception and she was rather happy about it, Walking to school without a fleet of people was rather relaxing. On her way she stumbled upon a road spilled with runover pancakes, How klutzy of someone. She eventually got to the school grounds, She knew that at least the fop was here to keep her company. Klavier Gavin was really her only friend, Though he had lived through so much struggle, He was a rockstar sure, But his brother was gone and same were his parents, He was lucky that legally he could own a place alone, Else he wouldn’t be sure where he’d end up. 

….Little point to think of that now. She would notice a lady all cloaked in blue, on the ground struggling to grab the cane that Ema assumed supported her walking. Ema was not heartless, Even if the fop assumed it with his normally so smug smile. She would walk over and hand the lady the cane. Looking at it closely, it looked rather odd, the handle was a top hat, The cloaked lady would say towards her   
“Thank you for your kindness…” before taking the cane and walking off, Ema saw a weird look in her eyes, Yet she would not dare question. It was probably nothing. 

Ema would have been entering the school as soon as she knew it, She had never been in a public school before, So she was mesmerized on how the inside looked, She would have bumped right into a stranger, She found the girl’s apparel odd on closer examination, What’s the point of wearing a large scarf with shorts? Are you hot or cold? Ema would begin to speak but the girl started first

“Oh! My bad! Sorry about that Miss…?” She would finish curiously, She hadn’t recognized her, She knew most people as they transferred from her middle school. But the brunette in front of her didn’t ring any bells. 

“Ema, Ema Skye, How about you?” She would ask, Choosing to not question the outfit, Not like she could judge, Her outfit was strange after all, White lab coat on her looked fine anyway. 

“Kay! Kay Faraday at your service! New around here?” She would ask the girl with a smile, Ema liked her smile, though it was an odd thing to point out. So remaining silent is what she chose about that matter.

“Yeah, it’s my first time in a public school” Ema would say casually, Kay would audibly gasp, Much to Ema’s confusion, was that such an odd thing? 

“Really?! I’ve never met someone who’s never been to a school before, sounds kinda odd,” Kay would say energetically. Ema wondered what this girl put in her coffee to be this excited at, 

“I guess? Anyway, Do you happen to know where classroom 122 is?” Ema would say, looking at her schedule to avoid eye contact with the scarfed girl. 

“Oh! That’s where I’m heading!” Kay would say grabbing Ema’s arm, Ema didn’t expect it, She wasn’t one who really liked human touch, so you could see a visibly surprised expression that rested as the shorter girl brought her to the room. 

“Thank you, But give me more of a warning when you are going to do that” She would say, trying to remain calm, she was about to enter a room full of strangers and fop. 

She thought she was keeping her cool quite well, But Kay looked at her and softly said: “Hey, There’s nothing to be nervous about, If you need, I’ll be right there okay?” She would say towards Ema with a small smile, 

Ema didn’t realize how much she really needed that, She would breathe in and out as she walked in, She would see mostly strangers, Klavier was sitting in the back so she would speedfully move back there, She was impressed no one already moved next to him. She saw Kay sit in front of her, Next to a brown-haired man with what looked like horns at the top of his head. 

The lecture would start after role-call, Ema was honestly, distance from the lesson at hand Klavier had to say she was here. She was distracted by the new environment, She noticed a girl with orange hair and the strangest...necklace? It seemed more like a robot than a necklace, She was next to what Ema could only describe as “the embodiment of edginess itself”. What an odd pair. 

The first class would pass like a breeze in the wind. Ema had been scribbling notes on everything. Before she even knew it, it was lunch, Klavier was immediately flooded with people, So she didn’t want to hear the egotistical side of him at work. So when Kay offered to sit with her, She accepted happily.


	3. Lunch on the Padio

September 2nd, 2017  
12:22 PM  
Lunch Patio 

Kay would have leaped over towards the patio, One lunch box in hand, She would sit down, patting the seat next to her for Ema, Sebatison was out of state currently, and Klavier would be sitting with Apollo, So she wanted Ema to not have to awkwardly ask to sit next to the couple in the making. 

Ema would internally sigh with relief, She would rather NOT have to hear her best friend flirt his heart out to horn head over there. Even if they were at the same table, Klavier normally whispered his horrid pickup lines and seductive words. Kay would have a cheeky smile on her face towards Ema, Seems like she knew what would have happened if she DID have to sit with Klavier. Kay would give out a small giggle before starting to talk to Ema

“Hey, Ema! Welcome to the table where Klavier flirts with his not boyfriend for the whole hour after escaping fans, prepare your sarcastic face now” She would say with a smile. She meant what she said Ema soon learned When the two sat down and Klavier started to try and feed Apollo. 

“Klav! You’re making the girls uncomfortable, There’s no need for this, I can eat myself.” Apollo would speedfully say, trying to use the girls as an excuse to prevent this, His face was colored in a bright pink shade. He never liked being this flustered around Klavier, ESPECIALLY in front of others. 

“Klav? When did you guys reach the “Couple Nicknames but not really” stage?” She would put her fingers up and scrunch them up and down to imply quotation marks with a grin. Those words just made Apollo more flustered 

Ema sat silently as she started to eat. She had a chicken bento, Lana always picked out her lunches to make sure she was eating well, but she thought it looked strange until Kay pulled out chopsticks and an array of foods, from ramen to potstickers. She would notice the brunettes look of confusion and just start to explain as she picked up a potsticker with the chopsticks

“My da-Gummy and Edgeworth really go all out when it comes to cooking, and they both have very different tastes so it normally ends up like this” She would say, she caught herself on her words at the start. Gumshoe and Mr. Edgeworth weren’t a couple or anything, Edgeworth was with Shi-Long after all. So it would be weird to call them dads. Even if they are the legal guardians of her and Shi-Long is not. 

“I see, Lana just picks out what seems best for my health”, Today on the wheel of lunch choices it seems like I got chicken bento.” She would reply, Kay’s family seemed rather unique from what she heard. She also could have sworn she heard Edgeworth, She couldn’t have. She had to ask, however. 

“Did you say E-” She would say before being interrupted by the school bell. Kay would have been packed up to leave for the day. It was the end of the school day after all. She would look at Ema with a smile and say 

“Hey! Gummy’s probably outside already, I gotta go! I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” She would say, Already running out the door. 

“Bye” Is all Ema said before starting to clean up herself, Kay was an odd one. But she seemed better than the fop, So she thought she’d be an ideal person to make her first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah, Langworth instead of Gumworth, Sorry if I got you excited!   
> (Yes I know its Narumistu week, No I can't do anything with it now)  
> I'll see you all next Friday!


	4. Interlude Kapollo (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! The first interlude! Interludes are like things that take place before this whole story, they are also mostly ship stuff. I’m starting off with an already revealed ship. Kapollo!

June 2nd   
Gavin Estate  
9:40AM 

Klavier always knew this day was coming, Though he wasn’t exactly thrilled for it. The day had finally arrived, The day of his brothers execution. He was having a lovely day, waking up ever so comfortably, Then he realized the date. He had until 11AM to see his brother one last time before he would be gone. 

Kristoph was a beloved man, One renowned defense attorney, However his dirty tricks eventually caught up to him and he landed in the slammer as the consequences. Klavier normally visited once a month, usually on the 12th day of the month. However, Today would be the last time he had to visit the detention center to visit someone for a long time. (He hoped anyway.) 

Klavier wanted to be okay, but in this situation, it would be hard to just be okay. Kristoph killed someone over a court case. Only to be revealed by the one and only Phoenix Wright. The same man he got disbarred only 2 years ago, it was honestly surprising how fast he got his badge back, especially with the huge scandal. 

Klavier eventually finished freshening up, getting ready to ride his hog towards the detention center. This day would have been tough no matter what. He just knew he had to say goodbye. If anything at all.

June 2nd   
Visiting Room  
10:02AM

Klavier would enter the room. Seeing his brother in chains, sitting in the chair for what would be the very last time. Klavier would pull out the chair on his side of the glass to take a seat. Then Kristoph would start to speak towards his brother. 

“Well, Isn’t this fitting brother?” He would say, Kristoph always had a poison tongue. But he couldn’t lie and say it didn’t sting a small bit. Knowing he’d be the last person Kristoph got visited by, not like anyone else visited him anyway, 

Klavier hands would be under the desk invisible towards the former defense attorney, but if anyone could see, he was twiddling his thumbs like crazy. He didn’t really know what else to say. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye.” He would say. His voice was cold. He wanted to seem blank of emotions, Though so much emotion was flowing through his head. He was about to lose the last family he had left. The man he looked up to for oh so long. 

“This is where we part ways it seems. It’s a shame really,” Klavier would look up confused. He knew that Kristoph wasn’t one for regrets or anything, And this day was approaching. So what was he about to say? He raised his brow in confusion towards his brother. 

“I’ll never get the chance to meet my future brother-in-law,” He would pause, tapping the desk. Klavier always talked about a certain guy when he visited. But Kristoph never got to meet the man that had clearly snatched the rockstar's heart. 

Klavier would look flushed at that last statement before clearing his throat. He never really talked about his brother to Apollo, for good reason. But apparently for Kristoph, the reverse is true, He must have let his tongue slip. Kristoph wouldn’t like knowing him due to his father anyway. 

“And his wretched father.” He would end with. Klavier looked up, So Kristoph did know! How? He was rotting away in a cell most of the time. So how did the news come to pass his ears? 

“If this is your final revenge for all those years ago. That’s fine with me brother,” He would say, pausing again with a sinister smirk. Then continuing “Bounding your heart to someone out of petty revenge isn’t what I’d expect from you however. I wonder what Apollo would think.”

Kristoph would say, his final words were like a jab at his heart. He didn’t love Apollo because of revenge, far from it! Klavier would look genuinely angry as he would correct his brother.

“You’ve got it all wrong if you truly think I love him because of you. Not all of us use others for vengeance.” Klavier's tone was harsh all of a sudden. He was genuinely insulted by that comment. But all Kristoph did was laugh. 

“It’s hard to pity a man who lost all of his sense out of bloody revenge. But it seems like it’s time for me to go.” He would say. Getting ready to get back to his cell, waiting for noon for the injection of death. He would look at his brother one last time as he started to walk away. Speaking words that Klavier would never forget. 

“You and I are the same brother. Whether you like it or not. Like fire and flame.” He would say. Eventually getting out of Klavier’s sight as the guard led him outside the detention center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry late. I forgot


	5. Interlude: Kapollo (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Kapollo stuff

**Gavin Estate**

**1:10PM**

**June 2nd**

Klavier would have had his brothers words in his head the whole drive home, He also crashed into a pole he was so distracted, Though luckily he had the reflexes to avoid it, Guess all that guitar sharpened his reflexes, He would have unlocked the door to his house and gone to his kitchen to try and prepare something for him to eat, He was in no mood to talk to anyone, well, until he heard the door lock click open and see a certain man standing at the door. 

“Klavier! I heard what happened, are you okay?!” Apollo would shout, it was rather clear he was caught up in his “Chords of Steel” or that’s what he called it, Klavier didn’t want to seem upset in front of Apollo, So he would reply 

“I’m okay schatz, I just went to go see him one last time..” He would say to Apollo, his voice sounding friendly but you could tell in his eyes he was in pain. No matter what he thought of his brother now, he was a cold blooded killer. 

“No you aren’t, Klavier, You don’t have to hide in front of me.” Apollo would retort, starting to trek over to Klavier in his kitchen. He had been struggling to figure out what to cook regardless, so it was no safety hazard as Klavier immediately melted into his arms. 

“Schatz..” Is all he would be able to choke out of his throat as he melted into Apollo’s arms, Softly weeping, He felt awful about his brother but something about Apollo made him feel safe..made him feel warm and happy, 

“We shouldn’t mope the day away you know? That just shows he’s winning after all, Come on, why don’t we go to an Arcade for the day?” Apollo would suggest, He didn’t want his horrid brother to win, Kristoph was amazing at manipulation and he didn’t want Klavier to be wrapped around his finger with him dead. 

Klavier wouldn’t reply for a second. He really just wanted to relax today, but the Arcade is what Apollo wanted so he would try his best to have fun, who knows, maybe it can cheer him up. 

“Let’s go then...Herr Forehead..” His voice cracked as he replied towards his lover 

**Howlever Arcade**

**2:20PM**

**June 2nd**

Apollo had chosen a rather bigger Arcade in this parts, it had a bar and restaurant in the middle of it after all, It was a rather colorful place, regardless of its darkness. Apollo would know exactly what game Klavier would have fun at and would look at him with almost a visible lightbulb over his head 

“I know a game I think you’ll enjoy Klavier” He would say, starting to lead Klavier to Guitar Hero, Apollo knew better than anyone the skills Klavier had in both guitar and reflexes, so this game should be a breeze. 

Klavier would see the name and realize what Apollo was getting at, He would grab the plastic guitar attached to the machine after scanning their game card, Klavier didn’t anticipate the weight of the guitar and stumbled back after picking it up, though rebalancing himself. 

Klavier would choose a song and start to play it, He made a few mistakes at first, but he got better the more he played the shabby instrument. He genuinely had a good time playing the next few songs. And Apollo racked up their tickets as he was jamming out with the machine. Though after about seven different songs he would turn to Apollo, who had a ticket monster in his hand. 

“I think it’s about my turn to pick you a game, wouldn’t you say so?” He would say with a smug look on his face, he knew what game he would be asking Apollo to play, he saw it on the way to the Guitar Hero machine. 

Apollo would put all their tickets into a bag before replying towards Klavier, confused but accepting 

“Alright, what game?” Klavier would start walking towards Dance Dance Revolution, Scanning his gamecard on both sides, and Apollo realized what he was getting into. They were about to compete. 

“I picked the game, why don’t you pick the song?” He would say, waiting on Apollo as he looked through all the songs, eventually settling on a song called Butterfly. 

When the game started, Klavier immediately got into the groove of the song, he had played this with Kristoph many years ago, always beating his brother in these kinds of games, though he was never able to beat his brother in a game of Risk and only beat his brother in Monopoly due to luck, 

Apollo on the other hand, for a lack of a better expression, looked like his outfit was on fire and he was trying to put it out. He wasn’t prepared for it to go this fast! He thought he must have picked one of the hardest songs on accident. He was only able to keep up a 6 streak at max, while Klavier was busting ahead of him. 

Apollo could hear Klavier laughing as he continued dancing. How good was this guy's hand-eye coordination?! He could look at Apollo and still keep up his streak, He found it impressive. 

After the game, Klavier won it obviously, He would take the tickets and put them into the bucket. Looking at Apollo smugly as he would notice the time. They’d been playing for longer than they thought. It was already 7PM! 

They would bring the tickets over to the prize corner and look at the prizes. They both ended up picking a large stuffed Sloth plush, and it barely stayed on the hog as they rode home. He couldn’t imagine the stares he got with Herr Forehead, a Sloth and a Rockstar all on one motorcycle. 

“I..” Klavier started, thinking about how to word this, he thought this would get easier as they were in a well known relationship, but he was the same old shy kid when it came to love “I had fun today, Thanks, Herr Forehead” 

Apollo would give a smile towards Klavier, it felt so warm to him as Apollo would start to speak 

“There’s no need to thank me for helping my boyfriend out.” Boyfriend, hearing that felt nice coming from Apollo, but Nevermind that. 

“Would..you like to stay over..? It’s pretty late and I can just ride you home in the morning” Klavier would suggest. The arcade they went to was rather far. And Klavier lived alone in a large mansion, What's the point of having so many empty rooms with no one to fill them anyway? 

“I’d love to stay over, I don’t really like Ubers..” Apollo would finish. Shuddering ever so slightly, 

“Lets go inside then Herr Forehead” Klavier would say, holding the door for Apollo, Who would walk in and whisper something as he walked inside the abode. 

“You’re _such_ a dork.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll be back at the girls next week! I just wanted to write some Kapollo fluff


End file.
